


Beach Boys

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beach, happy birthday judai!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: “It’s my birthday Jun! You have to be sweet and cuddly to your boyfriend on his birthday!!”





	Beach Boys

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday little fluffball!!! this is a super quick lil thing

The birthday boy’s hand was covered in sand from digging, and his entire body glistened from a mixture of sunscreen and remnants of seawater. Jun was entirely different, sitting under an umbrella, reading his worn-down copy of his textbook. It was summer, but he had other plans. 

A loud whine escaped Judai’s lips as he flopped onto the towel, nuzzling his face against pallid legs. The unimpressed grumble of a response didn’t dissuade him. 

“Do you not want to come get some sun, Junny-pie?” He purred, sitting up and staring at him with large brown eyes.

“...I wasn’t really intending on it.” Despite this, the book was closed over and placed by his side, arms slowly opening for the other to have a hug.

And hug Judai did, jumping into his arms and forcing both to lie down in the shade. “Mmm, fine then… But I demand cuddles.”

A soft sigh, “Cuddles?”

“It’s my birthday Jun! You have to be sweet and cuddly to your boyfriend on his birthday!!”

He thought for a moment, aware that he had no choice but to hold him close, even if the fact they were in public embarrassed him. “You’re right… Happy birthday, love you.”

He never said those words first! The brunette felt tears prick his eyes, and he simply squeaked out, “I love you too!”


End file.
